new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eòin Cho
“Maybe the ultimate wound is the one that makes you miss the war you got it in.” Eòin is known for telling harsh truths to his friends and delivering cold steel to his enemies. Started young in the military, Eòin once used to dream of grand plans and achieving renown. However, these days he seems to be more than content with living his life as he sees fit: as a leader to his men. Personality Most that ever met Eòin will find him likely stiff and dull. As a clumb of iron that awaits to be forged into a great tool or weapon. And perhaps they are right, for Eòin sees little gain in various vocations that bear little to no advantages in life. He is known to be apathetic to matters that would put other men to tears. Causing some that don't look further beyond his manners at first impression to dislike him. His dislike for talking a lot has caused many to see him as a broody and grim person. However, there is a reason why most underneath Eòin's command are fond of the old fart. Unlike some ambitious officers within the Imperial military, Eòin is aware of what he can do. He isn't afraid to admit when he isn't experienced with a topic and is humble enough to learn about matters that concern him and his troops. And despite his iron rule, he genuinely cares for most that fall underneath his command. Together with that, Eòin is quite known among his troops for his patience. History Born on a dairy farm, the life of a farmer wouldn't be fit for Eòin in his young days. He only heard stories of famed warriors and adventurers. And he was bold enough to carve his path, deciding to sign up for the military at the age of fourteen. Due to not having the ability to mould chakra and use ninjutsu, Eòin would be placed within the Fire's military. As a Cho, he was often the target of ridicule and mockery. Yet, this never seemed to deter Eòin from continuing. After four years of training and service, Eòin would stay in the army as a soldier. Before the dawn of the Great War, he had gained experience against the likes of brigands and bandits. The dawn of the Great War, however, saw a drastic change in Eóin's life and career. At first, he became stationed with his unit in the north - much to Eóin's dismay. Fighting in several campaigns against the forces of the Earth country, Eóin would be set later in charge of an unit of Chonobi - mostly Cho conscripts. The limited amount of training and poor equipment already gave a depressing atmosphere within Eóin's unit. Being informed that they were to move southwards to join the fight against the invading forces of the Water country, the expectations on Eóin's unit weren't high. Reaching the new front, the unit underneath Eóin performed above the expectations of their superiors. Several times, Eóin's superiors pitted him against foes that had better equipment and more numbers. But every time, Eóin managed to wrestle victories. Not that any of these victories would find their way into the history books as Eóin's unit was too small and whenever they partook in any key-battle, a more renowned person took the glory. At the end of the Great War, Eóin decided that he had seen enough of war. As he resigned, the unit that he had served - or those who had managed to survive - would also resign. Moving back to the Cho heartlands, Eóin tried to move back into a civilian life. Only to become unable to fully intergrate back. His longings for the brotherhood and structure that the military provided caused him to have issues. Even with finding the love of his life didn't hold Eóin back from joining back into the military. Signing himself into the service as a retainer for the jarl of Frode. His experience in warfare served the ruling family within the jarldom well. It allowed Eóin to even get into touch with some men that had served underneath his command during the Great war. Slowly, Eóin would gain a small but respectful reputation as loyal, honest and valuable retainer. Enough so that at the dawn of the Imperial Akinian military, Eóin was offered the position of colonel. Skills Eóin is just past his prime. He wakes up with a back that aches if he rises too quickly. The ability to use ninjutsu was never an option for him. But what Eóin doesn't lack is experience and an iron-clad will. Having served over almost three full decades, Eóin is more than capable enough to hold his own. Even if his opponents have the advantage of youthful strength. Clever and shrewd, Eóin is the kind of opponent that spends little time to take his foes down. His swordsmanship is great enough to compete with those that serve in more elite detachments. And those who are aware of what the man knows and has experienced, consider his military expertise and knowledge a treasure of information and guidance.Category:Empire of Akino Category:Imperial Akinian Military Category:Cho Clan Category:NPC Roster